It’s You
"It's You" by Duck Sauce is featured on Just Dance 2014, Just Dance Now and Just Dance Unlimited. Dancer Classic A man who seems to be a warehouse employee or a worker. *A blue cap *A gray shirt *Brown pants with blue suspenders (Once in the course of the game, the gray and white parts invert in color, giving the dancer dark blue skin and a much lighter pair of pants.) *Black penny loafers A woman who looks like a cleaning lady. * Black hair with a yellow bandana tied up *Black top *Gray jeans up to the calf *Yellow suspenders *Yellow shoes Background Classic He appears to be dancing on a translucent platform in front of transparent plumbing, meters, gears, and speakers. The objects change its color from blue to green to red. Sweat The typical background for the Sweat Modes with the lines on the floor the light up according to the rhythm of the song. The color scheme is yellow with shades of grey. Gold Moves 'Classic' There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine., all of which are the same: All: 'Point to the screen and spin with your body. its you gold move.png|All Gold Moves IY GM.gif|All Gold Moves ''in-game '''Sweat There are 2 Gold Moves: in the Sweat routine Gold Move 1: 'Put your hands on your body. '''Gold Move 2: '''Jump straightly and shake your hands. This is the last move of the routine. ItsYouSweatGM1.png|Gold Move 1 IY Sweat GM.gif|Gold Move 1 ''in-game ItsYouSweatGM2.png|Gold Move 2 IY Sweat GM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Sweat Mashup It's You has a '''Sweat Mashup. The Sweat Mashup has no Gold Moves. Dancers (no repeats) *''It's You'' '(Classic) (JD2014) *[[Dare|''Dare]] (JD) *''Fame'' (JD) *''Dun N' Dusted'' (JD3) *''Beat Match Until I'm Blue'' (JD3) *''Follow The Leader'' (Sweat) (JD2014) *''María'' (Sweat) (JD2014) *''I Was Made For Lovin' You'' (Sweat) (JD3) *''Barbra Streisand'' (Extreme) (JD3) *''Ghostbusters'' (Sweat) (JD2014) *''Gentleman'' (Sweat) (JD2014) *''Where Have You Been'' (Extreme) (JD2014) *''Boomsday'' (JD3) *''I Kissed a Girl'' (Sweat) (JD2014) Appearances in Mashups It's You appears in the following Mashups: Classic * ''It's You'' * Built For This '''(Robots) * Blame It on the Boogie * Gentleman * Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) * ''I Gotta Feeling'''' ''(Hops & Jumps) * I Kissed a Girl * Love Boat * Troublemaker * Y.M.C.A. Sweat * ''Candy'' * ''Feel So Right'' * ''Follow The Leader'' * [[Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)|''Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)]] * [[Love Me Again|''Love Me Again]] (Ex-Girlfriends) Captions Both versions of It's You ''appear in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves. '''Classic' * Finger Rhythm * Hammer * Haunted Arm * Old Time Head * Point Finger * Rubber Legs * Slid Pointing Sweat * Brace Yourself * Retro Clap * Shake It * Wide Circles * Square Dance Trivia *This is the second song by Duck Sauce in the series, after Barbra Streisand. *The Classic routine is very similar to We No Speak Americano with the moves and outfit. *The Sweat coach appears in the background of Blurred Lines. *On Just Dance Now, there was an error involving this song and I Was Made For Lovin' You. The avatar for this song will be unlocked after playing I Was Made For Lovin' You. It was later fixed. *The Sweat Mashup for this song had a beta cover (see below in gallery). *The bottom half of the Sweat dancer is not transparent. **This can be seen in the Sweat routine's coach selection screen and the ending score screen. *On Just Dance Unlimited, the mechanical sound effects at the end of routine was removed. Gallery itsyoujustdance2014.jpg|It's You Itsyouswt cover generic.png|It's You (Sweat) SJOP41 558a8809 14.png|It's You (Sweat Mashup) Itsyouswtmu.jpg|It's You (Sweat Mashup) (Beta Icon) Itsyouopener.png itsyoumenu.png itsyou_cover@2x.jpg|JDNOW Cover 152bdvc.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 143.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 and Just Dance 2016 200152.png|Golden Avatar 300152.png|Diamond Avatar itsyoujd2014.jpg|Classic itsyousweat.jpg|Sweat its you pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Screenshot 2015-07-01 at 6.28.04 PM.png|Background Videos Duck Sauce - It's You Just Dance 2014 - It's You - 5* Stars Choreography - 5* Stars-1412148449 Just Dance 2014 - It's You (Sweat Mash-Up) Just_Dance_Now_-_It's_You_by_Duck_Sauce_5*_Stars It's You - Duck Sauce - Just Dance Unlimited References Site Navigation Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Medium Songs Category:2010s Category:Songs under 3 minutes Category:Songs with Sweat Mashups Category:Solo Males Category:Solo Females Category:Songs with Sweat Routines Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Shirley Henault Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016